


Undertale of Magus

by StoopKid241



Category: Chrono Trigger, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoopKid241/pseuds/StoopKid241
Summary: In this story, while Chrono's party prepared to face off against Lavos, they find a strange looking mountain. And while they explored, Magus takes an unexpected fall, sending him down to the Underground, to begin his Undertale...





	Undertale of Magus

_Descent of the Master Mage_

* * *

 

During an excursion to continue preparing to face off against Lavos, the world’s greatest threat, Chrono, Frog, and Magus notice a strange looking mountain. As they further approached, Frog says “I wonder what secrets that mountain could contain... Should we approach, Sir Chrono?”

Chrono scratches his head, while Magus folds his arms and says “It does not matter to me, but if it could grant us additional strength to face off against Lavos, then fine...”

Hearing this, Chrono laughs and starts to lead them up the mountain, while Magus grumbles and says “This is no joking matter, boy...”

In response to this, Frog says “Perhaps levity is necessary when facing such an insurmountable foe?”

Magus simply shakes his head, and says “Nonsense!”

As they continue to climb, they notice that the mountain was infested with fiends, causing them to remain on guard while they scaled the mountain. But surprisingly, the fiends left them along, which allowed them to reach the top moderately quickly. And once they finish climbing, Chrono walks toward what seemed like an inner ledge, apparently curious. But as he walked, his foot got caught under a reasonably thick tree root, causing him to lose his balance and fall toward the cliff’s edge.

While Chrono started to fall, Frog shouts “Sir Chrono!!” But suddenly, Magus rushed past and jumped toward Chrono, before using his magic to blast him back over the ledge, while leaving him with a somewhat painful burn mark.

And as Magus fell, he could hear Frog shout “Magus!!”

* * *

 

While Magus continued to fall through the air, he chuckled to himself, while saying “Me, saving some foolish child... Perhaps traveling with them really has softened me...” After that, he sighs and says “If they can still defeat Lavos, then so be it... I can accept death with that hope...” And before he closed his eyes, he mumbles, saying “Schala... I hope you find salvation as well...”

* * *

 

_Magus seemed to descend for a few minutes, assuming that this would be where he would meet his end, but to his surprise, he safely lands in a bed of gold colored flowers..._

Once Magus lands, he slowly stands up and adjusts to his surroundings, intending to get a clear picture of where he was. The area was reasonably dark, with rocky walls that seemed to rise far up into the air, meaning that he must have fallen deep into this mountain. And for all he knew, this mountain could have a vast underground network of tunnels, which would make things even worse. But either way, now that he was alive and well, Magus only had one goal in mind; escaping from this place to stop Lavos once and for all.

But as Magus thinks to himself, he notices a small flower sprout out in front of him, only this one had a clear face on it. Since Magus has dealt with many fiends in his long history, something like this didn’t exactly surprise him, so he merely continues to take in his surroundings.

The flower was not amused at being ignored, as he grumbles and says “They usually react with shock... What’s with this guy...” Then he quietly clears his throat, and grins quite the friendly grin, and says “Howdy there, stranger! My name’s Flowey! Flowey the flower, and I’m your new best friend!”

To the flower’s annoyance, this mystery man continued to ignore him, causing Flowey to grumble again and say “Okay, he’s getting on my nerves... This’ll feel good...” Then Flowey grins again, flawlessly returning to that cheerful demeanor while saying “You seem to look a bit confused, mister! I take it you’re new around here... I’ll teach ya about how things go in the underground!”

After that, Magus shoots a look at the flower, causing Flowey’s eyes to shine, as he was finally getting the attention that he expected from the start. However, Magus glares and says “I have no time for games; flower...”

Hearing this, Flowey’s face shows a tinge of rage for a moment, as he mumbles “The name’s... Flowey...” But then he composes himself and smiles again, before saying “Don’t worry stranger! Your best friend Flowey is here to help!”

Following that, Magus only half listened, as this obviously unstable flower rambled on about ‘love’ and ‘friendliness pellets’. But then Flowey materializes a few, where Magus instantly discerns that they were energy projectiles, before the flower flings them in his direction. Magus casually steps out of the way, annoying the Flower, as he says “You okay mister? You’re supposed to let the pellets touch ya!”

Flowey then attempts to fire a few more at the expert sorcerer, but Magus dodges them as well, frustrating the flower. But as this happens, Magus grumbles and says “I am in no mood for a fight... Leave now; unless you wish to be burned to a crisp!”

Hearing this, the flower grins sadistically, while saying “Looks like I’ve found a feisty one! I’ll enjoy ripping you to shreds!!” As he said this, the pitch of his voice seemed to grow deeper and deeper, to a disturbing level. After saying this, Flowey summons dozens of these pure white balls of energy, before hurling them toward Magus while laughing maniacally. But to his surprise, Magus just summons a magical barrier, effortlessly blocking the attack.

Flowey stares at this and says “You know; you’re really pissin’ me off... Just... Die!!!” The flower then summons even more of those energy balls, while bearing a set of surprisingly sharp fangs, before firing them at Magus.

Before the bullets could even near Magus, he smirks and snaps his fingers, causing a firestorm to rain down around them, terrifying the flower. And as Flowey tried to desperately avoid the flames, he shouts with frustration and says “You think you’re so clever! This ain’t the last time you’re seeing Flowey!!” After that, he sinks into the ground, so Magus allowed the flames to harmlessly fade away.

Now that the flower was gone, Magus adjusts his black glove, and says “What a tiresome creature...”

* * *

 

_After that, he begins to walk away from this flower bed, until he notices a woman who seemed to have the general body features of a goat, making him wonder if this creature would be similar to the last one…_

Thankfully, she speaks first and says “When I saw a human land here, I rushed to greet him, especially when I saw that suspicious creature lurking nearby. But I didn’t expect you to be so capable...”

Magus simply folds his arms, and says “I take it you are a denizen of this place? I assume you are not in league with that annoying flower...”

The goat woman gasps, before saying “Oh not at all! I wish I could have gotten here sooner so I could have given it a piece of my mind!”

Magus nods and then says “I scared it away, so it should not be a problem for the time being. Am I right to assume that you know how to navigate this cavern?”

The goat woman smiles and nods, before saying “Oh yes! And I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner... My name is Toriel; the caretaker of these ruins... It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr...?”

Hearing this, Magus replies and says “Magus will do... And I would appreciate whatever navigational information you could provide.”

Toriel smiles again and says “It is a pleasure, Magus... And I can lead you to my home, which is on the way to the exit of the Ruins. Previously, I swore to myself that I would prevent the next human from leaving, for their own protection. But you obviously do not need someone to protect you...”

Upon hearing that, Magus says “Is this place particularly dangerous for humans?”

Toriel sadly nods and says “Recently it has been... Most monsters don’t even know what a human looks like, and with your appearance, many would probably assume that you were another kind of them.” But then she smiles and adds, saying “I can explain whatever else you need as we walk. It is a fair distance to my home at least. And I could at least pack you some supplies before you leave, as a meeting present...”

Magus nods, and says “That is fine...” Toriel giggles to herself, guessing that Magus was a reserved person if not terribly well mannered person, despite his incredible power. But underneath the gruff and uncaring outside, Toriel saw that in his heart he valued goodness, at least to a certain extent.

_And after that, the two of them begin walking toward her home, as Magus looked forward to leaving this place and returning to eliminate Lavos..._

* * *

 

 **END CHAPTER 1**  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people find this story interesting!
> 
> I will admit that I’m not incredibly knowledgeable with Undertale, but I know enough that it shouldn’t be too much of an issue. As you can see, this one will focus on Magus, and it will show that after he joined up with Chrono’s party, he mellowed out quite a bit. So don’t expect him to do any genocide stuff, but that will of course be shown as the story goes.
> 
> This story might not actually get all that long, at least as of my thoughts right now.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Take care!


End file.
